lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxson Strider
Jaxson Strider 'is a character of The Powerful PG. He is a pure-blood Human. 'About Jaxson Strider is a pure human. He is known as a huntsman within the woods, mostly staying away from other people. At age 23, he tried to invest his time on something completely different. The NBA. While he did play on a team for a while, he officially retired from the league 2 months into his career, and went back to his huntsman ways. Personality Strider is mostly a humble and simple person. He is the type of person who stays away from society to enjoy himself with nature, thus he lives in a small cabin in the woods, though he does travel to different places from time to time. Appearance Strider has a muscular build and light skin. He has rather messy hair and a beard. His clothing style varies. Suits, jerseys, shirts, etc. Early Life As a kid, Strider always lived with his father in the big cities, his mother died in the process of giving birth to him. One night, Strider heard the phone ring alone in their house. As he picked the phone up to see who it was, he heard a man breathing rather uncontrollably. The man said their workplace had been attacked by a group of robbers, and his father was gunned down. Immediately after that he heard mad gunshots, and the phone hung up. Traumatized, Strider stayed in his house for 2 more days preparing to set off into the woods, he found his father's life savings and spent most of it on gear he thought he'd need. Teens As Strider has discovered the powers of Ki within him, he immediately started training to become stronger, dreaming one day he could face an opponent. 2 months later, his dreams came true. While hunting for food, Strider saw someone in the distance, it was Tien. He went directly to Tien and asked if he was a fighter, and challenged Tien to a battle. He ultimately lost, though that simply gave him a boost to train even harder than before. He and Tien never saw each other again. Strider fought many unknown fighters after. 'Abilities' Strength Strider has developed a ridiculous amount of strength through training. His hand-to-hand combat alone is deadly. He can destroy titanic planets with his bare hands. He can lift the Earth with only a moderate amount of effort. Speed Strider can go faster than the speed of light. His dodging skills are also rather polished, his eyes are sharp enough to see or predict his opponent's upcoming move. Endurance While Strider's full strength may not be as powerful as some others, the kinds of hits that he can withstand is ridiculous. His pain tolerance is at an enormous level. He can have a girl dump him and not be affected. Ki Control Strider has mastered his Ki and made a bunch of techniques that he can use in-battle. He can control his power level to heights that whatever his current limits reach, which he can break to higher points if he is pushed as far as needed. Midnight Turtle Afternoon Boar.jpg|Afternoon Boar Nigrum Templar.jpg|The Nigrum Templar This is one of Strider's transformations. During the time in which Strider can sustain this form, his already ridiculous pain tolerance is multiplied 150x. He can also absorb some power from any energy attacks. While attacking, Strider relies on quick attacks to perform combos on his opponent and immediately back out to create space. Afternoon Boar Strider's other transformation. It is almost the opposite of Midnight Tortoise. The stronger Strider's power is in this form, the more his endurance decreases, but his attack power can go to exponential levels. This form will exhaust Strider quicker the stronger he is in this form. Spur Strider In this state, Strider gains a Spurs jersey. His strength is enhanced 1,000x and his speed by 2,500x. He can summon an oddly powerful white basketball and use it as if it was a weapon. Kaio-Ken G Strider has modified the Kaio-Ken technique, renaming it the Kaio-Ken G. This basically gives any of Strider's energy attacks a huge boost, approximately a 500x multiplier. While using the Kaio-Ken G, Stider gains a golden fiery aura. The Nigrum Templar Basically a suit of armor Strider can summon at will at any time. It can either run on its own or it breaks into numerous peices, and reforming on top of Strider's body. It has immense strength and durability. Strider can use the Sword of Sutoraida at the highest level in this suit. Sword of Sutoraida A powerful sword that Strider himself forged for only certain situations. A slash in the air can destroy a planet in front of it. 'Biography' Fight against Bokusaa - Sept 6 1105 Strider was playing basketball in Supreme City casually and he is alerted by a guy flying into his court, and sees Bokusaa Brief being teamed up on in a fight by others, though he beat them all down. An old person took notice and called the police, Boku blamed Strider for the trouble and let the police put him in cuffs, and before the police car took off he broke off from the cuffs and simpy walked out. Strider activated his Afternoon Boar form to scare the police, and he began to run away. Boku chased him on a hoverboard all the way outside the city to a forest. There, they fought. During the battle, Boku unlocked his Super Saiyan form. The transformation gave Strider more to worry about, though after a while Boku suddenly fainted and went back to normal. Zion appeared and picked him up, and took off. Strider vs Bokusaa, Round 2 - Sept 11 1105 As Strider was hunting down a deer for food, Boku was training and heard the ki blast he used to kill the deer. As Boku flew to the area, he saw Strider and the carcass of the deer. Boku grabbed the deer and took off, initiating a chase in the forest. As Strider activated his Midnight Turtle, Boku went Super Saiyan. Strider dominated most of the fight, as it went down in a beam clash in the form of Boku's gigantic Final Flash vs Strider's Kamehameha with Afternoon Boar energy. Strider won the clash, though Boku jumped up dodging the blast. Strider then charged a ball of ki also charged with AB energy, and fired it at Boku. He then appeared on the ground, exhausted. Strider walked up to him, and he stood up. He tried powering back up but again fainted. Strider transferred some of his ki into Boku, healing him. Boku then pulled out a capsule holding a ship, and he took off into the direction where the deer was and took it, much to Strider's dissapointment. The Third Time, Bokusaa vs Strider - Sept 19 1105 As Strider was again in Supreme City, he was simply enjoying the best ramen in the Lookout omniverse. Boku had been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, as he powered up, it was felt throughout Supreme City. Strider took notice and devoured his ramen, then flew to Boku. He was heading to the forest, though he stopped as he saw Strider standing on top of a tree. Boku revealed to Strider his new Ascended Super Saiyan form. They again fought for some time, though Strider won yet again in a beam clash between Boku's Final Flash and Strider's Kamehameha influenced with Afternoon Boar energy, and further enhanced by his new Kaio-Ken G. Boku was defeated and knocked out. Strider saw Domon Kasshu in the sky and asked if he could heal Boku, and he did so. He and Domon talked for a while, until Strider sleeped on a rock. He woke up two hours later and realized both Boku and Domon had already left. Boku vs Strider IV - Oct 1 1112 Strider was on the Lookout, then suddenly Boku appeared. He immediately started to transform to Super Saiyan, and Strider said "Hi" as Boku was hastily challenging him. They proceeded to fight, as Boku went Super Saiyan 3, and later to a new unnamed form. Later, Spur Strider was blasted with several portals around him, and Boku fired a Riot Javelin at him. They transported to a forest, where Strider flew into the air and summoned the Sword of Sutoraida. He slashed the air and the whole forest was wiped out. Though before Strider could do anything else, Boku fainted, and he suddenly appeared at the Lookout. Strider helped Boku up, and another battle between the two was ended. 'Triva' *"Jaxson Strider" is The Powerful PG's name for NBA 2K MyCareer. *idk I'll think of more stuff for this section later lol Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II